


Woodsmoke & Lavender

by lovelynemesis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelynemesis/pseuds/lovelynemesis





	Woodsmoke & Lavender

“I’m going to take this from you before you break it.” **  
**

Bucky looked up at Nat as she reached for the glass in his hand. She held it up for him to see the tiny crack in the side, little drops of the amber liquid seeping out.

He hadn’t realized that he was clutching it that hard. He flexed his metal hand, gaze traveling back to the bar. 

Sam was leaning against the wood surface, head thrown back, laughing at something funny you must have said. Sam’s hand went to your waist, his thumb rubbing tiny circles. 

Bucky growled and would have jumped up if Natasha wouldnt have put her hand out and stopped him. 

“She’s an unmated Omega, Buck.” Nat said in a hushed tone. “She’s free to talk to anyone she wants.” 

_Fuck that_ , his Alpha instincts screamed at him. 

You raised your wine glass to your lips and took a sip of the red. Bucky watched you lick your lips, your tongue catching the sweet taste. You were perched on the high barstool, legs facing Sam. The black dress you had on showed off an expanse of leg and thigh. You were bouncing your foot, a black pump hanging off your toes. 

Nat’s hand in front of his face interrupted his staring. “You have a mission together tomorrow,” she said softly. “You better get your shit under control when it comes to her.” 

Her statement was like cold water in his veins. Shit. 

“I’ll be fine,” he said looking at her. 

The look she sent him said she thought otherwise, “When is the last time you went into your rut?” 

He rolled his eyes and sighed at her Alpha tone. “It’s been awhile, but I’m good.” 

The soft smell in the air snapped his gaze back to you. He groaned when he saw you making your way toward him and Natahsa. 

Lavender. God damnit, you smelt like the sweetest lavender field.

Nat smiled at his suffering, lifting her beer to her lips to stifle the laugh threatening to slip out. 

You waved at Bucky as you made your way to the elevator. Your soft smile about ended him.

_Fuck, he was a dead man._

* * *

Walking into the tiny rented apartment, you threw your gear down on the floor. Turning on your heel, you placed your hands on your hips as Bucky walked through the door. 

“What the hell was that?” you spat, standing off against the Alpha. 

He slammed the door, taking in your defensive stance. “I saved your ass back there, little Omega,” he said, going to walk around you. “You should be thanking me.” 

“I didn’t need to be saved,” you said, following him down the short hallway. He went into his bedroom and dropped his bag on the floor. You stood, fuming in the doorway as he sat on the edge of the bed and bent to unlace his boots. “Just because I am an Omega, doesn’t mean I can’t handle myself Bucky.” 

He huffed out a laugh as he sat up, “I don’t doubt your abilities, doll.” He toed his boots off, and stood up. “But the ratio of Alphas to Omegas in that room was alarming. And I don’t know if you have realized it yet or not, but you’re close to your heat.” He walked over to you, standing inches away. His voice dropped low, “I could have left you there and let those Alpha’s attempt to have you, but then I would have had to fuckin’ kill ‘em all. Tony was strict about the no casualties part of this mission.”

You swallowed roughly. His scent wrapped around you like a warm blanket. Woodsmoke. Like sitting beside a fire on a chilly night. Tingles pricked your skin as you swayed slightly. A flood of slick soaked your panties. 

He leaned down, the scruff on his jaw scraping across your cheek. He inhaled deeply, your pheromones invading his senses. A low growl rumbled in his chest. “Now, little Omega, I’m gonna go to bed.” He placed his hand on your chest and gave you a slight shove, “I suggest you do the same.” 

You stared at closed door as he shut it in your face. You clenched your hands into fists at your sides. 

Anger seeped through your arousal. _How dare he!_

Raising a fist, poised to knock, you stopped yourself. With a prideful huff, you turned and walked into your bedroom. 

You slammed the door for good measure.

* * *

Kicking the sheet off your body, you rolled over and sighed. 

Low grade fever: _check._

Cold sweat: _check._

Pain in your lower abdomen: _check._

Slick drenched thighs: _check, check._

Damnit Bucky, he had been right about your heat. You had been so preoccupied with this mission that you had missed all the signs. 

Rolling off the bed, you crawled to your bag on the floor. You rifled through it, looking for the pills that Bruce had given you to help you through your heats. 

_Shit, where were they?_

You dumped the bag on the floor, but the pill bottle wasn’t among the clutter. You felt like crying as a wave of arousal washed through your body. Turning, you climbed back on the bed and curled into a ball.   

Running your hand down your body, you pressed your fingers against your clothed core. You buried your face in the pillow, muffling your moan at the ache. Your nightshirt bunched around your hips as you writhed on the bed. 

Moving your panties aside, you slipped your fingers between your folds. You body jolted when you grazed your sensitive clit. You bit the pillow in a pitiful attempt to hold in your shout. A fresh gush of slick wetted your fingers as you rolled them over the tiny bud. 

It didn’t take long for a brief release to grip your body. It wasn’t enough to satisfy you in the least. 

You reached up, clutching the pillow in your hand. Putting it between your thighs, you rocked your hips against it. Tears to started to flow from your eyes, unfulfilled.  

Pain clawed at your abdomen, making you cry out. 

“ _Oh god_ …” you cried. 

* * *

Bucky gripped the frame of your door so hard, he thought for sure the wood was going to splinter. 

Your sweet smell had filled the whole apartment, waking him. When his body instantly responded to the heady scent of your heat, he had gotten up and went to your door.  

You weren’t his. It wasn’t his right to charge in there and help you through it. No matter how bad he wanted to bury his knot deep inside you, easing both of you of the tension, he still held back. 

Hearing you cry was the final straw. 

Opening your door, he walked in. 

Your scent hit him like a brick wall. His nostrils flared with renewed fervor to get to you. His boxers became increasingly uncomfortable. 

The sight of you rolling your hips against a bed pillow with keening cries, almost brought him to his knees. 

Your head snapped to him as he approached the bed. Sweat was making your hair stick your forehead and your eyes were dark and blown wide with lust. 

He was certain you were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

His control was tested when you reached for him. He stood at the side of the bed looking down at you. He brought his metal hand out to push the hair out of your face. 

“Alpha… _It h-hurts_ …” you whimpered. 

“Shhh,” he crooned, running his fingers over your cheek. “I know it does sweet Omega.”

“Please,” you whispered. 

The tight band of control he had on himself was about to snap. 

“Please what little one?” he asked softly, his fingers trailing over your neck.

Rolling to your back, you spread your thighs. Bucky growled. You were drenched. 

“I need you, Alpha… need your knot.” you cried, your hips lifting from the bed. 

_Control. Gone._

Reaching down, Bucky roughly pulled your panties from your body. Flinging them across the room, he laid down next to you. Instantly, you nuzzled into him. Your face settled in the crook of his neck, his scent calming you a fraction. He held the back of your head with his metal hand as he ran his flesh hand across your belly. 

Not wasting another minute, his fingers dipped into your soaked folds. “Sweet little Omega,” Bucky said as his fingers swirled around your clit. 

A high pitched, keening cry left your lips at his bold strokes. His fingers played before a long finger entered you swiftly. You thrust your hips against his hand, burrowing closer to his warm body. 

Bucky pumped his finger a few times before adding a second. “Fuck doll.” 

He removed his fingers long enough to move his body. Before you could mourn the loss of his warmth surrounding you, you felt his tongue lick a wide stripe through your folds. “ _Alpha_ ,” you moaned low. 

He situated your thighs over his shoulders as he devoured you. His tongue would trace small, tight circles around your clit before sucking it between his lips. The growls and groans rumbling from him caused vibrations against the tiny bud, adding to the heightened pleasure.

Threading your fingers in his long brown hair, you looked down you body to watch his tongue disappear and reappear against your sensitive flesh. You gasped when his eyes met yours. They had turned to a dark grey. His pupils were dilated with lust. When you shifted your body to see him better, you caught his scent in the air. Inhaling deeply, you whimpered. 

Your heat had triggered his rut. 

You jolted when his teeth nipped the tiny bud. You fell back on the bed with a loud moan. Gripping his hair harder, you pushed your cunt into his face. Bucky growled, spearing his tongue into your core, lapping up your generous amounts of slick. 

“Gonna… _oh my_ … come, Alpha,” you managed to force out between moans. Bucky was pushing his own hips against the mattress as your hips met the thrust of his tongue. 

“Bucky!” you cried out, your release hitting you full force. Your back arched off the bed, the pleasure was so sharp. Bucky licked and sucked on your sensitive flesh, catching as much of your essence as he could. 

You pulled on his hair with a laugh. He kissed the inside of your thigh before moving up your body. He nuzzled his face into your neck. His nose running over your scent gland. “Little Omega, you smell s’good and you taste amazing,” he was saying against your skin.

You scraped your nails down his back lightly, smiling at the goosebumps that rose on his skin. His lips tracked over your cheek before meeting yours in a kiss. His kiss was passionate and wild. Bucky led the kiss. He would lick your bottom lip before his teeth sank in for a soft pull. 

His hands ran up your sides, underneath your night shirt. He pushed it above your breasts. Breaking the kiss, he rid you of the material. He looked down your body before his eyes met yours again. “You’re beautiful doll,” he said between kisses. “So damn beautiful.” 

Reaching down, he pushed his boxers down his legs, kicking free of them. You both groaned when his hard cock came into contact with your hot cunt. He pushed his hips forward, the length of him bumping your clit. When a soft cry left your lips, Bucky smiled down at you. “Sweet little Omega, do you want my knot?” 

You nodded, wrapping your legs around the backs of his thighs. 

“Oh yea?” Bucky whispered. “You want me to fuck your pretty little pussy until you come all over my knot. Hm? You need me to take care of ya real good baby?” 

You clutched his back harder, nails digging deeper at his words. You pushed your hips up into his in hopes of him getting the hint. He pulled away, making you whine.  

“Look at’chu my sweet Omega,” he continued. “Let me hear it. What do you want your Alpha to do to you?”

You writhed beneath him, the arousal kicking up a notch. “Need to you fuck me, Alpha… I need your knot deep inside me.” 

His lips connected with yours again as you felt him reach down to align himself with your entrance. When the tip of his cock pushed inside, Bucky caught your moans with his lips. He was bigger than you imagined and it was a tight fit. 

“Relax for me baby,” he soothed. “You feel s’good around my cock, so tight and so wet. I just need to you to relax so I don’t hurt you doll. There you go, such a good little Omega for me.” 

You focused on relaxing your muscles and tried to even your breathing. Bucky was finally able to settle fully inside, your cunt clutching him in your tight heat. Bucky buried his face against your neck as he pulled out to push back in slowly. You scent filled his nostrils as your slick flooded his cock. It ran down your ass and coated his balls. 

“So sweet for me,” Bucky said into your neck, his hips moving against yours with a steady pace. The squelching sound of your slick could be heard above your keening cries. Bucky could feel his knot start to inflate, slightly catching inside as he pumped deep. Bracing himself above you, he angled his hips up and was awarded with a scream from you. Bingo, found the sweet spot. 

“ _Alpha!_ ” you shouted, bucking your hips in time with his thrusts. “Oh my god, Bucky you feel so good.” 

“Fuck doll face,” Bucky groaned. “Your greedy little cunt wants this knot, huh? Clenching around me so hard.” He watched your face get lost in pleasure. Your eyes squeezed shut. Lips open, loud moans spilling out. He reached down to hook your leg in the crook of his elbow. He slipped inside impossibly deeper with his next thrust. 

You opened your eyes to meet his hot stare. “Alpha,” you said so softly that Bucky almost didn’t hear it over the slap of skin on skin.

“You wanna come sweet Omega?” Bucky asked, sitting back. At your nod, his metal hand went in between your bodies so his fingers could play over your clit. 

A scream wrenched out of your throat, the pleasure almost painful. His knot was stretching you further with his forceful thrusts in. The tight coil of arousal in your belly wound tighter. Your body started to shake, your cunt throbbing around his cock. 

Bucky hung his head as his eyes rolled back. Pleasure pooled at the base of his spine, his knot growing fuller. 

With a final roll of his fingers over your clit, you came with a shattering cry. Your body quivered and quaked with the powerful release. 

Bucky thrust roughly into you, riding through your high. “You ready for my knot little Omega?” He groaned. “Want me to fill your tight little cunt with my come? God damn, doll…” 

Bucky thrust deep as he felt his own release wash through him. His knot caught inside your cunt, locking him in place as hot spurts of his come coated your walls. He bent down and rubbed his mouth against your scent gland at your neck as your walls milked every last drop from him. 

Wrapping your arms and legs around his body, you held him against you, enjoying the reprieve before the next wave of arousal hits. His teeth grazed the tender spot, sending shivers down your spine.  

“One day, little Omega, I think I would like to see my mark here.” He said softly. 

You kissed his shoulder and then his neck, “Mm, Alpha, I think I would like that too.” You sighed before laughing softly, “And I stand by what I said, I didn’t need to be saved earlier.”

Bucky leaned up, grin spread across his face. “I know,” he kissed you softly. “It was just my excuse to get you out of there before I killed every Alpha who laid eyes on you.”


End file.
